What We Sacrafice
by Fangirlwithapassion
Summary: After becomming a famous singer Katniss Everdeen was forced to leave her home, her longtime boyfriend Peeta Mellark and her family in District 12 to set up her new life in the Capitol. But after 3 years she is coming home. Katniss believes that nothing will happen when she is there. But will old flames between Katniss and Peeta relight? Will she deicide to stay in District 12?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note-**

**Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction and I've had this chapter written for a while and I decided to post it! There's no better way to start off your weekend with a new fanfic, am I right? Anyway, I love the hunger games, always have, I was a fan WAY before the movies and decided to bring my passion for it to pen and paper!**

**Feel free to leave a review as I would love to hear your thoughts and comments!**

**Thanks!**

What We Sacrifice

Back to District 12 – Chapter One

Being a famous singer has its perks, like the amount of money I'm paid, the fans, the glitz and glamour of it all but it isn't all bright lights and huge cheques. Being in the media radar all the time also has its flaws. To name a couple I haven't seen my sister Prim in over a year because of the world tour and I also haven't had a boyfriend, well, since before I was famous which was over three years ago. It gets hard for me sometimes because I know the only person I know I can turn to is my manager Haymitch and my publicist Effie. And it's not like they really give a damn about me and my personal life, they just want me exposed to the media as much as possible so their pay cheque keeps rolling in each week.

In this life I've never really thought about what I really want. Sure the fame and pay is great but what I really want is a normal average life. Like it used to be but in District 12. Back when I saw Prim every day. Back when I was dating Peeta Mellark. Back before I became famous.

But sitting here now, staring out the window and seeing the glittering lights of the Capitol, I know that I could never go back to the way life was. Nothing would ever be the same way again. Sure, I could quit my job and move back to District 12 but the media would still follow me. The public would still want to know where I am and what's going on in my life. There is no way to reverse time so I'm just going to have to deal with it.

The tour ends in just one week. Maybe after I would be allowed to go back. If I ask…

I pick up my phone which rests on my beside table and I dial Haymitchs number. After a few rings he picks up.

"What do you want?" I hear him grumble from the other end.

I sigh a little, "Haymitch I want to go back to District 12 after the tour is over."

Silence fills the phone.

"Haymitch?" I ask the silence.

A moment later he replies, "why would you want to go back?"

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe to see my family and friends," I say with sarcasm. "Or is that just too much to ask from you?"

"You know I've already got you lined up to work with song writers to try to get your next album under way, there is no time to lose," Haymitch explains.

"I just want to go home for a while, even if it's only for a couple of weeks," I explain.

"But the songwriters-" Haymitch tries.

"They will wait," I say, "you and I both know that."

"What about the paparazzi?" he asks. "They will follow you there."

"To District 12?" I almost laugh. "I don't think so. Even with someone like me they won't be willing to follow me there, have you heard about what they say about our home here in the Capitol?"

Haymitch sighs, "I guess so, but you know that if people there recognise you they will take photos and send them straight back to the Capitol. After all the media grants money rewards for that kind of thing, and you of all people know who desperate people there can get."

"I know," I say.

"It's not you I'm worried about," Haymitch says, even through the phone I can hear his concern for me.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

He pauses, "just be wary, that's all I'm saying, don't get dragged back into your past because once your back in you won't be able to get back out." He pauses for a long moment, "just avoid problems of the past, that's all I'm saying Katniss. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah," I say simply, although I don't really know what he means by _'problems of the past'_. Does he mean Peeta? "I'm just going back there to see my family, that's all."

"I know Katniss, it's just a friendly warning. If you feel as if it's all getting too much just give me a call and I will get you right out of there, okay?" He says.

He sounds like an overprotective father letting his only daughter go to an eighteenth birthday bash. I silently chuckle at this thought. "Okay," I say with a slight smile, "I will keep that in mind."

"But seriously Katniss, if you have any problems at all, just call me," he says in a serious tone.

"Alright," I assure.

"Well I will organise a train for you direct from the Capitol to District 12 the day after your last performance. Effie will escort you to the train station and will be with you for the ride but once you get there, it's all up to you from there," he explains.

"Alright, thanks Haymitch, I appreciate it," I say.

"Have fun kiddo," he says and he sounds genuine. "You've worked hard, you deserve this."

"I will see you soon," I say.

"Bye," he says, and next thing I know I hang up.

The next week seems to drag on forever. I love what I do but I honest can't wait to get back to District 12. After all, it has been a long time since I treated myself and had some real company. Don't get me wrong, my fans are great, I wouldn't be where I am if it weren't for them. But being around a bunch of people that _'love' _me when I don't know anything about them hardly counts as company. It's hard to have a real conversation when all people do is scream and cry every time they see me.

After the last concert has wrapped up I make my way to my dressing room where I strip out of my glitterfied cheerleader dress and remove a total of thirty pins from my hair. I also take a shower and remove the makeup from my face and wash my hair and rid the gels and sprays that make it stick. Once I'm done I throw on a night gown and braid my hair simply down my back. I only do this hair style when I'm by myself of back home, it feels like something that's mine. That I don't want to share with the rest of the world. Something that they don't know about that belongs to me and my home.

I begin to pack my bag which consists of a small luggage rolling bag, it's small, yes, but it will be enough. I throw two pairs of jeans in, a few casual top, some underwear, a casual dress, two pairs of shoes and socks. I zip it up easily and place it next to the door. I hear a knock on the door beside me and I open it to find my dinner waiting on a tray just outside my door. I bend down and pick it up, inhaling the smell of lamb stew and green tea frappe deep into my lungs. My mouth waters instantly and I close the door an set the tray down on my bed and begin eating.

One of the great things about the Capitol is the never ending choice of food. In District 12 it's hard enough for most people to even afford any food so naturally the choices are limited. Since making it out of the District and becoming a singer I've been able to put on weight and remove the stick thin unhealthy girl look from my body, now I look strong as I've been able to muscle up a little thanks to the eating and working out. One type of food I miss dearly from District 12 is the bakery that Peetas family owned, everyday Prim and I would walk past, admiring the frosting and works ontop of the cakes in the display window. On most afternoons Gale and I would trade with Mr Mellark our squirrels we managed to kill during our daily hunt. But things are different now. Gale is working in the mines. Peeta is baking. And I am singing. None of us have spoken since I left. No phone calls, no letters, nothing. But I do have to admit that I didn't send anything either. I am too proud to start conversations first. I've always known that.

Peeta and I called the relationship off two weeks before I was bound to head for the Capitol. I was the one who did it. I wanted to give him an opportunity to live a normal life knowing that it would be unlikely that I would ever settle back down in District 12 again. It wasn't something I wanted to do. After all we had been together for almost two years. But to me it's something I _had_ to do. In order to feel at peace with myself I had to. The last time I spoke to him was when I bid my final goodbyes at the train station the morning that I left. At least Peeta had the decency to say goodbye.

Gale was a different story. But I can assure you our relationship didn't quite end on a good note either. The day before I left I went to our usual meeting spot with my bow and arrow and sat down, looking around at what I was going to leave behind, possibly for good. By chance, Gale met me there about ten minutes after I arrived. He said he had been looking for me, he said he had something to tell me. He told me he loved me. He told me I had to stay. I told him I couldn't and that no matter what he would still be my friend. But he didn't like this reply and said that he didn't want to be my friend, he wanted to be more. Then he trudged off, leaving me alone in the woods. The next morning I expected him to come and say goodbye to me. But he didn't show. That was the last time I've spoken to him in three years.

After I finish my meal and frappe I place the tray in the kitchen sink and tuck myself into bed. Ready to sleep.

The next day I'm awoken by an over excited Effie.

"Wake up Katniss, you're going home today! We must get ready," she says. I roll over and open my eyes to see her stand in front of my bed in another ridiculous outfit of hers. Today she wears an orange butterfly dress with matching hairpins. But despite how stupid her outfits are I have to admit this is one of her better ones.

"Good morning Effie," I say in a yawn.

"And good morning to you my dear Katniss!" she says as she throws open the curtains, allowing the morning light to pour in the room. "It's going to be a big, big day! Are you excited?"

"A little," I admit as I sit up and stretch.

"Well I hope you are, it's going to be great for you to see all your family and… uh… _friends_ again." Effie elaborates the word friends, implying Gale and Peeta, being one of the only females I've properly talked to for the past three years means I split everything to her.

I force myself to smile, "don't worry Effie nothing is going to happen when I'm there. It's unlikely I will even see them at all. You know… since they haven't made the effort to speak to me the past three years." I frown slightly.

"Oh cheer up Katniss. Don't let events of the past ruin your time. Cherish your time with your family and don't let it get to you." She abruptly turns to me, "but you never know what could happen."

"I doubt anything will happen with them two. I don't really _want _anything to happen, to be totally honest with you Effie," I explain as I push myself up.

"As I said, my dear, you never know," he voice is low and sly. She whips around, "but enough of that! I want you outside with you bags in ten minutes!" She claps her hands twice and struts out of the room and closes the door behind her. I quickly change into a short black skirt and a red top and tie my hair up into a high pony tail, I apply some red lipstick and collect my bag and then head out the room. Even though I'm heading to District 12 I'm still in the Capitol and I have to look a little bit Capitol like.

When I walk outside with my roll luggage bag Effie is waiting in a sleek black limo. Paparazzi are pressed up against the window of the building, trying to get some good shots of me. My bodyguard Thresh pushes the media out of the way as questions are thrown at me in every direction regarding my trip to District 12. I smile but only briefly answer the questions. Not giving away information that I shouldn't. A short time later I'm in the car and driving off to the train station. The car ride is reasonably short. When we arrive the private train is waiting for us. I drag my bag onto it as Effie walks in front and the doors shut behind us.

Effie spins to me, "so the train ride to District 12 is approximately 8 hours so you have plenty of time to kill. So I strongly suggest relaxing in the spa cart, the bar cart or joining me and getting some breakfast in the dinning cart."

"That sounds great Effie," I say half-heartedly, "but honestly I think I just need to be alone right now."

Although she seems a little disappointed she smiles, "I guess you need to time to mentally prepare yourself for the arrival. I understand." She smiles brightly, "well rest up! And if you need anything you know where to find me!" She spins on her heel and struts off into the next cart.

I sigh as I turn in the opposite direction and head towards my cart. I've been on this exact train enough times to know where my cart is situated. The very last cart. The door slides open as I approach it and it shuts being me. My room looks the same as always. It represents everything the Capitol is about in one room. To be completely honest I prefer my room in District 12. It's much more welcoming than this one.

I wipe off my lipstick, change into a pair of jeans and a hoodie and curl up under the sheets and close my eyes. Imagining what it will be like to step out onto the dirt that belongs to District 12. Imagining what it would be like to see everyone again. Imagining what it would be like to hold my little sister tightly in my arms once more. But I won't have to imagine much longer. I eventually drift into sleep but what only seems like a short time later I'm woken up by the soft screeching of the train pulling up. We've arrived.

I throw the covers off me and quickly braid my hair down the side before walking out of my room with my luggage bag. Effie is waiting for me beside the door with a wide smile. "Well," she says slowly, "I guess this is it."

I nod and slightly smile.

"Enjoy yourself, you deserve it," she says.

The doors slide open and I step out onto the platform of District 12. "Do you know where do go?" Effie asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"Are you sure you haven't forgotten?" she asks again, her lips quirk into a slight frown.

"How could I forget?" I ask.

She smiles slightly, "alright, see you in two weeks."

I wave as the door closes and the train leaves District 12, headed for the Capitol.

I turn away from the train and expect to see no one waiting for me. After all , Mother is at work and Prim is at school. But who is standing there surprises me. It takes me off guard. Because its Peeta Mellark.

**Authors Note-**

**Thanks for reading! I know this chapter was a long one! Please review!**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note-**

**Thanks everyone you followed and a HUGE thanks to those who also favourite! Also thanks to those who reviewed! I appreciated your comments! I just wanted to say none of these characters belong to me, they purely belong to Suzanne Collins and The Hunger Games Trilogy. **

**Please! Feel free to review and comment whether it be good or bad I want to know!**

**Thanks again everyone!**

**Chapter Two- What's changed?**

"Long time, no see," Peeta says casually as he stuffs his hands in his pockets.

I scowl at him, not really sure how to feel, "how did you know that I was going to be here?"

He smiles slightly, looking a little awkward, "how could I not know? First Prim came to me as soon as she found out." I smile a little at this, trust Prim; she has always wanted me an Peeta together. "And then rumours around the Seam started spreading and once the Capitol confirmed it's all anyone's been talking about."

"Great," I say sarcastically, "I thought I would have a break from the Capitol… obviously not."

Peeta shrugs and purses his lips as if he is stopping himself from saying something. After a moments silence I look up at him, but don't make eye contact.

"So why are you here?" I ask bluntly, not trying to be rude but I know that I surely sound like it.

"Well I thought you deserved somebody to welcome you properly," he says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

I open my mouth to protest and argue about how he hasn't got in contact with me for three years but I close it, deciding its for the best. "Alright then," I say slowly, "I guess I better get going. But thanks for meeting me here."

I spin on my heel and walk with my bag in tow towards the station exit but before I know it Peeta is by my side again. "I'll walk with you," he says.

"You really don't have-" I start.

"I do," he cuts me off.

So we walk together in silence through the empty streets of the Seam, because it's night and a curfew is in place not many people are out except for Peeta and I, some miners and a couple of Peacekeepers. We pull up in front of Victors Village which is the place that mother and Prim have lived ever since we could afford to move their because of the money I was sending back from singing. I know Peeta only lives across the street from me but tonight he will probably spend some time at the bakery like he use to so he could escape his crazy mother.

"Well," I say slowly, "thanks… for walking me home."

He smiles slightly, "it's okay."

I twist the end of my braid nervously. "I will see you later," I say as I go to turn but he stops me by calling my name, I face him.

"Yes Peeta?" I say.

He frowns slightly, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how everything ended after you left and I'm sorry for not contacting you all this time."

I shrug, "it's okay, you get used to it after three years," I say more with more bitter than it deserved.

Peeta looks offended for a second but then his eyes look down to the ground showing the clear guilt that he is feeling. "I just want to have a shot at being friends," he says, still avoiding eye contact.

"A lot has changed in three years Peeta," I say.

"I know, I just thought maybe you came back to try and change things."

"I didn't," I snap. "I came back to see my family, I didn't come back for you or for Gale." I swallow, "besides, it's quite clear that you've moved on."

He nods, "what was I supposed to do? Wait around however many years for you? Just pause my life until you came back?"

I swallow hard and suck in a deep breath of air. "Things have changed Peeta and I think it's time we both accept that."

He sighs and then looks up at me, "friends, that's all I'm asking for."

I look past him and beyond the houses of Victors Village before looking back at him and nodding. "Okay," I say.

"Friends?" he asks.

"Friends," I confirm with a small nod.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" he asks.

"Alright," I say.

"Where do I meet you?" he asks.

"Here, at ten," I say.

He nods and smiles, "see you then."

I smile slightly and turn back around and walk towards the house. The lights inside are on and a soft glow of light fills the windows. I drag my bag to the front door and knock. I hear footsteps thumping against the floor inside before the door swings open and Prim bursts through the door and jumps in my arms.

She squeezes me tightly and I hold her like my life depends on it. Before I know it I'm crying, not gushing tears sort of crying, but happy watering of the eyes sort of tears. Prim is crying too, I can tell even though her face is buried deep into my hair because I can feel the wetness of her tears against my skin. I run my fingers through her thick blonde hair and smile. "I missed you so much," she sobs into my shirt.

"Me too," I say.

When we break apart I notice her eyes are red and her cheeks are wet with tears. She opens the door for me a leads me inside. I slip my boots off at the front door and turn to see my mother smiling at me down the hallway.

"I'm glad your home," she says with a smile.

"Me too," I say.

We share a short embrace before Prim pulls me away and leads me to my old room. She opens the door for me and I drag my bag inside. The smell of my room is so familiar yet so alien to me, it smells like the woods and leather. Like my father and the woods.

After a moment of looking around my unchanged room I throw myself onto my bed, a moan escapes my lips, this bed may not be expensive or as comfortable as the ones in the Capitol but its mine and that's what makes it feel so good. Prim smiles at me from over the door as I prop my head up onto the pillow and smile at her.

"So," I say. "What's been going on since I left?"

She shrugs as she sits on the edge of my bed, "I've told you basically everything over video chat."

"Nothing?" I ask.

She bites her lip of a minute, "actually no, I haven't told you everything." She smiles slightly.

"Go on," I encourage.

"I haven't told you about what's been going on with Peeta," she says.

I roll my eyes, "do I really want to know?"

"I think you do," she says with a matter a fact kind of tone.

"Fine," I sigh.

Prim smiles at me and folds her arms, "do I start from the beginning?"

"Yeah sure," I say.

"Well," says Prim as she crosses her legs and throws me a sly look. "The story starts off about two weeks after you left when your first pay check came through to us. To say the least I was excited so I went to the bakery to buy one of the frosted cakes to treat ourselves. So I walk in, and there's Peeta standing there out the front icing a cake like usual on a Friday morning. He looks up, sees me and I don't know, he just seemed so genuinely happy. It reminded me of the old days when we would see him through the window, before you two went out. Anyway we started chatting he brought up you and ask how you were. He asked for your number so he could call but obviously I didn't have it. So we wind up the conversation and I go to pay for the cake. He refuses and gives it to me for free. The next time I see him its after the first time you make it on national television, the day after. I purposely walk to the bakery but not to buy anything, no, to talk to him."

I narrow my eyes at her, "so wait, our first conversation we've had face to face in over year is about Peeta Mellark?"

"_Yes_," she says as if she is slightly irritated. "What else would we talk about?"

"I don't know… Maybe your collage applications, end of high school exams, _Rory_?"

Prim rolls her eyes, "don't even _mention_ him."

"Why?" I ask in a mocking tone. "Did you break up _again_?"

"No," she says. "But enough about me. This conversation is about _you_."

"Can you give me the short story please? I really don't feel like listening this the whole night," I say.

"_Fine_," she says. "So basically, the whole time you were gone he wanted to know everything about you. Except for the six month period he dated Glimmer-"

"Wait," I interrupt, "_what?_"

Prim pauses for a brief moment and stares at me blankly, "he didn't tell you?"

"No," I say sharply, surprised at how much this idea of Peeta dating someone other than me affects me.

Prim frowns at me, "they didn't really last long. Six months isn't long at all. She wanted to go, well, _further_, in the relationship if you know what I mean. And he didn't want to. I guess he just…" she trails off, suddenly unsure of what to say.

"He's just?" I encourage.

"He's just not over you," she says.

I look down and shake my head, "it's been three years Prim."

"I know. But even if you had been gone for ten or twenty years things wouldn't be different," she says with a sad smile.

"I doubt that, besides, he said to me tonight that he just wants to be friends," I say.

Prim laughs a little and throws me a funny look. "Seriously? You think he just wants to be _friends_ with you?"

"Well, yeah, that's what he said…" I trail off.

Prim shakes her head. "He asked you out, didn't he?"

"No," I say.

"He didn't ask you to meet up with him tomorrow? At all?" Prim asks.

"He did, but just ask friends," I explain.

"Oh _please_," she says.

"Whatever Prim," I sigh. "I just want to be friends. Things have changed for me and I don't think I could ever get back what I left behind three years ago. So friends is all its going to be."

Prim frowns, "if that's what you want…" she trails off. "But just let me give you a pre warning about his ex-girlfriend Glimmer. She's still crazy about him even though they haven't been together for almost a year now."

"Alright, thanks for the heads up," I say.

"I guess you want some sleep," she says as she stands from the edge of my bed.

"I'm pretty tired," I admit.

"Well, I guess I'll let you sleep," Prim says as she makes her way to the door.

"Goodnight Prim," I say softly.

"Goodnight Katniss," she replies.

The light switches off as I pull the covers over my body close my eyes. But only a few minutes later I am awoken by Prim who slips into my bed. She used to do this all the time, before I left. She curls up at my side.

"Just like old times," my sixteen year old sister whispers.

"Just like old times," I whisper back with a smile.

I drift off into the best sleep I've had in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3- The Meadow

**Authors Note-**

**I've really enjoyed writing this so far and I want to find out how you guys are enjoying it! Please comment suggestions because I might use them! Also I'd like to this I do not own the characters or anything in this story as it truly belongs to Suzanne Collins and the Hunger Games Trilogy. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Peeta and Katniss get some one on one time!**

**Chapter 3- The Meadow**

When I wake I notice that Prim is gone. I moan as I roll onto my side and onto the cold side of the mattress. The room is dark but I can tell it's well into the morning by the light that shines under the gap between the blinds and the window edge.

I force my body to stand, I stretch and I moan escapes my lips as my muscles come to life. I trudge out of my room and down to the kitchen where I can smell the mouth-watering smell of bacon. Everyone already seems to be awake, Prim is stuffing some bacon into her mouth while Mother is serving up some cooked bacon onto a plate.

I snatch a piece of bacon from the plate and stuff it into my mouth. "Did you have a good sleep?" Mother asks as she smiles at me.

I nod my head and smile with a mouth full of bacon.

Once I swallow I ask, "what time is it?"

"Almost ten," Prim answers.

Panic sets in as my eyes dart up to the clock, five minutes until Peeta arrives.

Without another word I dash back to my room and practically throw off my clothes and get into the shower. I quickly scrub shampoo and conditioner into my hair whilst also washing my body with body wash. I jump out of the shower and brush my teeth, then brush my hair and tie it into a soaking wet braid.

I dash into my room, completely naked and pull on some underwear before going through my old closet and pulling on a pair of jeans (which happen to fit me better than they did before) and a white shirt along with a brown leather jacket. I also put on my old hunting boots before checking the time again. It's ten past ten now.

_Oh well_, I think to myself, _Peeta probably isn't even here yet._

But I'm wrong.

When I trudge down the stairs he's leaning on the kitchen table chatting to Prim and Mother about some ridiculous customer he had at the bakery this morning. They all seem to be having a good old chat, I find myself feeling irritated at this. Peeta has always had a good connection with my family, even before we started dating.

I roll my eyes as I continue to walk down the stairs and sigh. Peeta is the first to notice me. "Morning Katniss," he says kindly.

I bite my tongue to restrain myself from saying that there is no such thing as a _good_ morning. Instead I reply, "morning."

Prim smirks at me and I throw her a scowl in return.

"How did you sleep?" he asks, obviously trying to make conversation.

I shrug in reply as I walk past him and to the fridge. Prim elbows me in the stomach and narrows her eyes at me. I throw her a look and answer, "I had a good sleep, thanks for asking Peeta."

My voice is cold, I can even tell, but I can't help myself.

Peeta doesn't seem to notice though, that or he doesn't really care.

"What are you and Katniss going to do today?" Prim asks Peeta.

Peeta looks across at me as I take a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"I wanted to take her to the bakery for a while and then for a tour around town, to see what's changed?" he asks, it seems that he is asking more than telling.

I twist open the water bottle, nodding.

"It sounds like the two of you are going to have a great day," Mother says, beaming at Peeta. I can't help but groan.

"Yes, I agree, but it will be a short one if we don't get on our way so I think we better get going," Peeta says.

"Have a good day!" Prim chimes to Peeta. He waves and smiles as he heads towards the door. While Peeta isn't looking Prim mouths, _be nice_. I sigh and nod before following him out the door.

Once the door is closed Peeta turns to me and smiles. "I lied about going to the bakery," he says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I lied, that is unless you _wanted_ to go to the bakery," he says.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask.

"I want to take you to the meadow," he says.

I inhale a sharp breath. _"The meadow?"_ I ask in disbelief.

"Yes," he says.

"Have you ever been to the meadow?" I ask, still in shock.

"Of course I have Katniss! Just because I'm not from the Seam doesn't mean I've never been to the meadow," he says with a small laugh.

I scowl at him, he continues to laugh.

"So why are you taking me to the meadow?" I ask as we begin to walk out of Victors Village.

"The meadow is the life of this coal dusted district; it is the first thing to see when anyone comes here. And after three years it isn't bad to refresh your memory," he says with a kind smile.

"I guess not," I say.

Peeta is silent for a moment before turning to me again, "Katniss, is everything okay?"

I quickly look at him before setting my eyes back onto the path that leads to the Main Square. Even by a quick look I can tell he is genuinely concerned for me.

"I'm fine," I say quickly.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asks.

I shake my head and firmly clench my teeth onto my tongue to stop myself from screaming out loud.

Peeta doesn't look convinced but he doesn't persist. Instead he just sets his eyes on the path ahead.

What Prim said before I left rises in my thoughts, _be nice._

"So, Peeta," I clear my throat and try to smile. "What's been happening with you lately?"

Peeta looks at me as if he is surprised _I'm _the one that's talking. But he's not the only one.

"Well…" he trails off in thought, "After I finished high school I went to university in District 4 and got an art degree, after a year there I came back home."

"That's pretty impressive," I try to praise, but all I'm really thinking is, _I wish you told me before…_

"It's not a big deal," he says, trying to be modest, but it is. For a person from District 12 to finish high school at all is a big deal, let alone making it to university.

"Don't be modest Peeta," I say, "It's a huge achievement."

"Thanks," he says shyly.

"So what's university like?" I ask.

"Crazy," he says as he laughs a little.

"Did you enjoy it?" I ask.

"Not really," he admits, "I missed home too much. I could never leave this place permanently."

I look down at my feet, "I understand," I say quietly.

He looks across at me, "did you miss home?" he asks.

I slightly shrug, "at times," I admit.

"What kind of times?" he encourages.

"When I'm alone in my dressing room mostly, you realise how alone you are when the only people that really talk to you are your managers," I say.

He nods before changing the subject, "what's the Capitol like?"

"Weird but wonderful at the same time," I say. "It's hard to explain."

"Are the people nice?" he asks.

"There more weird than _nice_," I say.

He smiles slightly, "is singing what you want to do for the rest of your life?"

I chew the inside of my cheek in thought, "maybe, I'm not sure."

"What are you not sure about?" he asks.

"It's hard to explain," I say.

"What's holding you back?" he asks.

"It's not the money, I've got more of that than I will ever need. And it's not the fans that are keeping me there, I could leave them any day," I say.

"Then what is it?" he asks.

"I think," I pause for a moment, "that it's the fact that I know things could never be the same again."

He nods as the path leads into the main square. I gasp at the sight of the main square, it's lively for a regular weekday morning. Heads turn to our direction and I notice a few merchants with cameras.

People smile at me, they don't run after me screaming or crying. They smile, some wave, some say hello and they continue with their business. It's strange to be treated like I'm a normal person… well almost.

I notice a few of the wealthy merchants standing outside their stores with cameras, clicking away at the camera, getting dozens of shots of Peeta and I.

"Oh no…" I whisper.

"What's wrong?" Peeta asks, oblivious.

"We need to get out of here, fast," I say.

Peeta throws me a quizzical look before I hook my arm around his and mouth, _follow me._

We push through the crowd together, apologising when we bump people and laughing when people recognise me. When we make it out of the crowd and into a nearby ally way Peeta asks, "what was that all about?"

"The merchants," I huff, slightly out of breath. "They were trying to take pictures."

"Oh," is all he says.

"Don't be surprised if you find your face on the front cover of Panem Daily," I say.

"I doubt that would happen," he says.

"Don't say I haven't warned you," I say.

He laughs slightly before ushering me to follow, we walk in a comfortable silence down the back streets towards the meadow. We walk behind merchant shops were the streets are empty except for a few stray cats and mice.

We pull up at the gate of the meadow which we climb over. I stand on the gate, looking across at the endless field, there has never been a time the meadow has failed to impress me. Unlike the last time I saw it the willow tree has blossomed and is full of life and the meadow itself is green and alive with flowers and colour.

After a quick look of the meadow I climb down the fence and jump onto the ground. Peeta follows me as I walk down the small dirt path that leads into the meadow. I take a seat under the willow tree and rest my head against the trunk. The smell of late spring and early summer fills my sense and I find myself smiling.

When I open my eyes I notice Peeta sitting across from me staring at me.

I begin to feel insecure, _"what?" _ I ask defensively.

His face turns a bright red colour and his eyes flit away, "nothing."

I narrow my eyes slightly at him before looking away. I pull my knees up to my chest and hug my knees.

"It's good to be back," I say suddenly. Out of the corner of my eye I see him look at me.

"I'm glad you came back, for a moment I thought that was going to be the last time I saw you," he says with a smile.

I roll my eyes, "the Capitol could _never_ beat District 12."

He leans back onto his hands, "when I was little I wanted to move to the Capitol."

"Really?" I ask, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah," he says, "I thought it would be better there, I just wanted to get away from all the authority here."

I know that by authority he means his mother but I don't dare to mention it.

"Well you can basically do whatever you like there," I say, "there's hardly any laws."

"But I know I could never leave here," he says.

"Why not?" I ask.

"This is my home, this is where I grew up. This is where everything I have ever loved is," he says.

I look away, _'where everything I have ever loved is'. Maybe he is over me? Or is he implying Glimmer? Maybe he does just want to be friends with me..._

"Yeah," I say, forcing a smile, "about that. Prim was telling me last night that you have a special someone… I think her name was Glitter?"

He puts his hand to his forehead, "_Glimmer_ was her name, and no, I _don't _have a thing with her anymore."

"That's a shame," I say, playing the part of the sympathetic friend, "I was looking forward to singing at your wedding."

Peeta scowls at me but his face is red, "no, that would _never _happen."

"Why not?" I encourage. "By what Prim was saying she sounded nice enough," I lie, I know I shouldn't be pushing Peeta like this but I honestly can't help it.

"Because…" he trails off, trying to think of a plausible answer. "Because she just wasn't right for me, that's all," he says as he looks away.

I shrug, "well if things change, let me know because I'm looking for some wedding gigs."

He laughs, "I don't think so."

"You never know," I say.

For the next few hours we sit talking and laughing, when the sun sets and we decide we are hungry we leave the meadow and walk into the Main Square which is now practically empty.

"So, you want to grab something to eat?" Peeta asks, his eyes bright with hope.

I shake my head and refuse, "Prim is probably cooking me something at home already."

"Oh," he says, obviously disappointed. "What about tomorrow night?"

I pause for a moment, "okay."

"Where do you want to go?" he asks, his smile bright and welcoming.

"I've got a place," I say mysteriously.

"I'm listening," he says.

"Meet me the Hob at eight," I say. Although the Hob isn't a place for people that have as much money as I have I still feel it is necessary to go. After all, those people helped keep me alive.

"_The Hob?"_ he asks in utter shock.

"Yes, have you never been?" I ask although I know very well that he has never had the chance to experience the wonderful sensations of a dog stew.

"I've never been," he says.

"Just because it's an eating place for the poor doesn't mean the food isn't great, you will try things that aren't available anywhere else in the whole of Panem," I say.

He stares at me for a long moment before agreeing to my offer.

"I'll see you there," I say with a small smile.

"Alright," he says as I turn away.

I being to walk away but I turn back when Peeta calls my name, "thanks for agreeing to see me today, I had fun," he says with a shy smile.

"Me too Peeta," I say.

"See you later," he says.

I nod and smile as I turn back around and walk away from Peeta and towards Victors Village. Peeta lives in Victors Village too but I'm guessing that he is checking up on the bakery before going home.

The streets are empty as I walk home; it's nice to have some time to myself, even if it's only a few minutes. When I arrive home I am greeted at the door by Prim who looks as if she is about to burst with excitement.

"Hey Prim," I greet with a smile.

"You did it go?" Prim asks.

"Good," I say as I push past her and slide my boots off.

"_Good?"_ she asks in astonishment. "After all the time you were out with him today all you can give me is a _good_?"

"For all you know I wasn't with him the whole day," I say as I walk into the kitchen.

"Okay, well what were you doing?" Prim asks with a sly smile.

I pause before saying, "hunting."

"Where is your game bag?" she asks.

I sigh, "why does this matter to you so much?"

"So you were with Peeta!" she exclaims loudly.

I throw her a look that silences her, "I was with Peeta but I don't see how that is any of your business."

Prim rolls her eyes, "of course it's my business!"

I shake my head and walk up the stairs towards my bedroom.

"Please tell me! I'm begging you!" Prim yells from the bottom of the stair case.

"We went to the meadow!" I call back. "Nothing happened that would interest you! I promise!"

"No kissing, no romantic conversations, nothing?" she asks her voice quitter now.

I turn around and smile, "not a thing, we are _friends_ Prim, I've already told you this."

"He will come around," she says with a smile.

"I won't," I say as I turn back around and walk towards my room.

I hear Prims footsteps as she thuds he way up the stairs, "has he asked you to the annual District 12 Dance yet?" she asks. Every year the District holds a dance where the whole population gathers in the Justice building to enjoy music and free beverages. Even the peacekeepers show up. It's one of the few enjoyable things that the Capitol provides its citizens. It's a night to have a good time, dress in your best and mix with the people of your District. Prim loves it, she goes every year, but myself I have never gone. Just because I don't really want to.

"No," I say, "and I'm not going."

"Why not?" Prim asks as she joins my side.

"Because I hate dancing," I say.

"But you do it every time you perform," she says.

"Because I _have _to, and now I'm _choosing _not to do it," I say.

"But it's the night before you leave!" she says. "There is no better way to end your time here than the annual dance!"

I shrug as I shut my door to my bedroom and flop onto my bed.

"This is not the last you will hear of this!" Prim yells from the other side of the door.

I laugh into the mattress and find myself smiling, its been a long time since I've been this happy. I drift into a nap and I'm awoken by Prim when dinner is ready. After dinner I help clean up and strip down to my underwear and throw myself under the covers. Still smiling, even when I've finally fallen asleep.

**Authors Note-**

**Thanks for reading people! Please review! Tell me anything! Also feel free to message me!**

**Until next time tributes!**


	4. Chapter 4- A Conversation With Delly

**Chapter Four- A conversation with Delly**

**Peeta P.O.V**

As soon as Katniss is out of sight I find myself smiling like a complete idiot. I shake my head slightly but am unable to shake the smile. I run to the bakery where Delly awaits in front of the counter. Mother hired her about three years ago, I believe she was trying to set me up with Delly but we both know that would never happen. It would be wrong, we are practically brother and sister.

As soon as I come through the door Delly is throwing questions at me. I've always come to her with my problems and feelings towards Katniss, she always has something to say. She adores her, even though she has only met her a few times throughout high school. Delly liked Katniss before she became famous, she has always supported our relationship and was probably as devastated as I was when Katniss announced she was leaving for the Capitol.

"So…" she says with a sly smile as she dusts her floury hands on her apron, "how'd it go?"

"It went well," I say briefly as I sit on the counter top. Since no one apart from Delly and I are around I'm allowed to do that.

"Give me details," she says as she sits on the stool behind the counter. "I need to know these things."

"Well…" I trail off, thinking about what I want to tell Delly. "We went down to the meadow and spend the day down there."

"Oh, that would have been romantic," she says winking at me and elbowing me in the stomach.

"I'm not sure," I say slowly. "She just seemed a little cut off from me today. Towards the end she was fine, but at the start of the day she seemed upset… I'm not sure why…" I trail off.

Delly rests her head in her hand and looks up at me in thought, "you know just as well as I do that she doesn't act like that for nothing…" she trails off.

"I know," I say.

She looks up at me for a long moment, "what did you do?" she voice rings of accusation.

"Apart from the fact I never made an effort to contact her in three years?" I ask.

"It wouldn't be that," Delly says, her eyes dropping and thoughtfully staring out the shop window.

"Maybe how I actually let her leave in the first place?" I ask.

Delly shakes her head.

"I don't know," I say, "I've done a lot of things that have later regrated. It could be anything," I say honestly.

"Like what?" Delly asks, encouraging me.

"Going out with Glimmer," I say without thinking. And it's true, I hated every minute of going out with her.

Delly looks up at me, "have you told Katniss about Glimmer yet?"

"No," I say, "why would I?"

Delly rolls her eyes and sighs like the answer is obvious, "do you want her finding out from someone else?"

"Not really," I say, "but I would rather her not find out at all."

"That's the worst thing you could do," Delly says, looking at me as if I'm the biggest idiot in the world, "I wouldn't even be surprised if she already knew! Prim tells her everything and it's not like you hide your secrets from Prim."

I nod, agreeing, because I know I tell Prim everything. And I'm not ashamed. Prim and I have been great friends, even after Katniss left. And I know that I most likely continue to do so. I don't even mind if she tells Katniss, she surely knows how I feel anyway…

"So what should I do?" I ask Delly.

"Tell her," Delly says. "Has she asked what's been up since she left?"

"Yes," I admit, I remember her asking earlier today on the way to the Meadow.

"And you didn't tell her then?" Delly asks.

"No," I pause for a moment, "but she kind of mentioned it."

Delly glares at me, "what did she say?"

"Just kind of asked me about her, says Prim told her she was lovely which I find slightly odd concidering the fact that Prim hated her with a passion. I don't know, it just seemed odd," I say.

"Well that explains it then," Delly says sighing and raking her fingers through her blonde hair.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"She heard from Prim, probably felt hurt she didn't hear it from you and was curious about what you had to say. She didn't want to pry so she most likely asked it in a casual tone, maybe with a slight hint of teasing and mocking but deep down she was just upset and possibly hurt by your actions," Delly says.

"That explains why she wasn't too happy with me at the start of the day," I say sadly.

A moment of silence fills the room and I watch as Delly stands.

"So have you organised to see her again?" she asks.

"Tomorrow night," I confirm.

"Good, at least that's one thing you didn't screw up." She walks in front of the counter and looks up at me. "Are we going to lock up now or what?" she asks.

"Okay," I say with a smile, "let's get out of here."

After closing up the bakery Delly and I walk together until she has to turn off the main street to her house. As I'm about to bid my goodbye Delly whip around and gets up in my face and says, "you are not going to screw up tomorrow night. Because if you do that might be our last chance with Katniss. And she will go back to the Capitol and you will be here for the rest of your life sulking and marrying a woman that you don't love."

"No pressure," I say, taking a step back.

"Don't say I haven't warned you Peeta," Delly says, slowly backing away. "We all know Gale has always wanted Katniss and he is waiting to see you fall. Who knows, once he sees she's back he will try to win her heart. But you have to get there first. You did it once, you can do it again."

"Why are you so worried?" I ask Delly as she slowly backs away.

"Because I'm your best friend and I don't want to see you in the state you were in when she left. I care about you and I care about her too. You both are perfect for each other. She might not realise it yet but you and I both know it all too well. Just don't stuff it up. Okay?" she asks.

"Okay," I promise.

"Alright Peeta I hear from you tomorrow after your date and your going to tell me every little thing that happened. I'm going to know all about it as soon as you get home," she says.

"Okay, I say, I'll ring as soon as it ends," I promise.

Delly turns to go but quickly whips back around, "and do not dare call me to say that you messed it up okay!?"

I laugh as I turn away and walk towards Victors Village, as I pass the Everdeen house I cannot help but look up at the room I know Katniss will be inside. I notice the light is off so I guess that she is already asleep. I yearn to hold her again. I feel empty sleeping in a bed alone. It never used to be like that. I used to feel whole with her warmth in the sheets beside me, but now I roll onto my side at night and I don't feel warm like I did with her, I feel cold and empty. The pain of loosing her never really faded. Even when I went out with Glimmer, I was just trying to ease the pain, numb it, even if it was only for a little while. But in the end I always found myself back to thinking about her. And I know that is how it's going to be. That will never change.

That's why while I've got the chance I have to try to win her back.

And that's just what I'm going to do.

**Authors Note-**

**Awww… Peeta… He clearly still loves her, but will his plans work? Will he win her heart? Or has Katniss moved on? And what about Gale, when will he come back into the picture? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Please review and tell me you thoughts! I'd love to hear what you think!**


End file.
